Fanon:Savage Fish Part 3
This is part three of Savage Fish check out part and . Dawn of Ice The next day brought a devastating snowstorm that none of us could have predicted. The storm was so bad we all had to go inside the base and buy some new warmer clothes. But we realized that we only had enough money for a few people to get them. The hackers obviously had enough to buy them and could pay even more than we could. We placed down windmills, but the gears kept freezing over. Looking for ideas, Patrik and ThePokegeek5000 went out to discuss what our options were. Knowing the conversation would be important, I put on the assassin gear I had bought before the devastating storm (when we had money), and followed them. OOO “We have to defeat the hackers now! They will not expect it and they will have no defenses their hacks aren’t working right now because of the storm!” Patrik thundered at ThePokegeek5000. “No!” ThePokegeek5000 scolded. “Our team is suffering and we have nothing! All the animals have disappeared and we have no source of gold and only a bush to get food from!” I ran out revealing myself and shouted, “The hackers need to perish!” I looked around shocked what I said seemed way more powerful than my own voice, then realized that I wasn’t the only one who went to spy on their conversation, the whole team had come too. Hakeemollah stepped forward and boldly stated, “Don’t worry about us. We will survive; we’ve got those stores of rice, and they can last for years! Have we ever backed down from a challenge? Have we given up because it seemed we would fail?” Together we all said, “No!” “Then we will fight till there is nothing left of us or them!” Hakeemollah roared jumping into the air, his apple cap flying off his head. We all cheered, and ThePokegeek5000 and Patrik just stood there, awestruck, realizing that all of us had gone to spy on them. OOO Back at the base, we had all collected all our swords, shields, crossbows, and daggers. Patrik called us all together in a huddle and equipped a bush hat so eavesdroppers couldn’t see what he was about to say. “Those hackers turn this bacon sandwich a hunk of crap, so this is what we are going to do. We will start with HerroPeople, Hakemollah, and Spentsprawling making a shield wall. Then 46crazyweasels, NishyFishy, Messenger, and I will be behind them with Katanas and spears. After that Uvron, ThePokegeek5000, and WitherB0$$398 will be shooting projectiles at them. All of you try to aim for one person at a time so you shoot so fast they can’t heal even with hacks. And everyone Remember they have more food than we do, so dodge all their attacks and don’t get hit!” Patrik ordered, “and when they come to attack you shield wall place pit traps and spikes.” “Sir yes, sir,” we replied in unison. We then went off in groups to practice. I went off with Poke the Geek since we were the only one with crossbows. “Trying aiming a little more to the left it will help in battle when people are moving around. They are more likely to move to there right your left.” ThePokegeek5000 advised. He then demonstrated and shot the wood wall to bits. “Ok, Thanks, I’ll use that technique if you say so...” "Uvron here you go you deserve it,” Poke said Holding out a pair of Diamond Daggers. Realizing that he was talking to me I took the daggers and held the intricate hilts and blade, “Thanks Poke I really appreciate it. I will make you proud!” “I know you will. I know you will.” Poke replied smiling at me. OOO I, running low on wood, went to find two trees that were close together so I could get more wood per swing. Finally finding what I was looking for, I realized I had traveled far away from the securities of our base. I pulled my daggers out of my pockets and cautiously went towards the set of trees. Just then, a hacker appeared out of nowhere and glitched all over the place. Trying to not laugh at the hackers bad luck, I readied myself for anything. The hacker glitched closer and closer. I pulled out my crossbow and fired a bolt at the hacker slightly left from his current position. He glitched left and my aim was true. The hacker took damage, but instead of healing, the hacker just glitched out of existence. It was like the hackers were being hacked by something or someone. I put on my monkey tail and started to collect wood for my bolts. OOO Back at the base, I told of my adventures to Patrik and he brought the team together for a meeting. “I have new information. This snowstorm is messing with the hackers so much they can’t stop attacks at all. I would recommend we attack now while we know they're still vulnerable,” Patik whispered to the team while leaning on his golden katana. “Nah, I rather not,” Poke said. “It seems like you are trying to stall Poke... is everything ok?” HerroPeople asked then looked at me, “I know everything, remember?” Taking in a deep breath I sighed and told Herro, “I’m not going to argue again just, just... Bow before me you Peasant!” The rest of the team tried to keep a straight face but Wiki jokes started flying, “Poke the Geek, GeekPoke. I will battle you in...oh crap, I can’t beat you in MooMoo...Please don’t hurt me, PokeG5000! Herro knows all! I have had the pleasure of eating nice rice twice, but it wasn’t just nice rice, it was great rice...MooMoo is a crap sandwich with a crapload of bacon, but we just need MooMoo2 to make a great sandwich!” Everyone started to smile except for Poke the Geek he just stood there with no emotion on his face. This wasn’t like the Poke that we knew and followed. End of part three If you liked the story please comment below. There more parts to come!